


On 3.72 Mile Away Roadway

by ackrmeow



Series: Part 1 of twitter au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackrmeow/pseuds/ackrmeow
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata fix thing, meanwhile Atsumu Overthinking. Lmao
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Part 1 of twitter au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	On 3.72 Mile Away Roadway

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of au i post on twitter, u can search it at @ackrmeow  
> And.. review please? Comments, likes, rts, qtrs are very appreciated :(

"Lupa lo sama gue? Gaada kabar sama sekali." Kageyama langsung bicara tepat saat Hinata duduk -ceritanya sebagai bentuk sapaan.

"Hehe, gue pikir lo ga suka diganggu. Lagian kan kalo lo mau tau kabar gue lo bisa liat di twitter." Balas Hinata

"Ya emangnya lo gak mau nanya kabar gue balik apa gimana gitu?"

"Hehe iya juga, maaf lupa." Ponsel hinata bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

Memperhatikan Hinata mengutak atik ponselnya Kageyama nyeletuk. "Lo keliatan lebih ceria."

"Eh masa sih?" Hinata merespon acuh, perhatiannya masih pada ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Karena terganggu akhirnya Kageyama bertanya.

"Kak Tsumu. Dia suruh kabarin kalo kita udah selesai, katanya mau jemput." Kageyama memperhatikan perubahan sumringah diraut wajah Hinata.

"Dia tadinya mau nungguin gue, cuma gue ga mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Lo mau ngomong penting kan sama gue? Lagian kalian gak seakrab itu buat ngobrol, jadi gue takut kalian awkward."

"Lo selalu tau apa yg ada dipikiran gue ya."

"Yaiyalah, gue gak baru kenal sama lo kemarin."

"Kalo gitu gue mau langsung aja. Lo mau balik sama gue gak?"

Ponsel Hinata bergetar sekali lagi, tapi pertanyaan Kageyama mengalihkannya. Kini Hinata urung membuka ponsel dan mengubah fokusnya pada Kageyama. Menyangsikan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"..."

"Gaada lo di markas sepi. Gak ada yg ngikutin gue kemana mana, gaada yang ajak gue berantem, gaada yg ngertiin gue sebaik lo. Gue sebelumnya udah minta izin atsumu-san, tapi ditolak."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, kemudian berguman pada dirinya sendiri. "Jelaslah, gue yang bakal marah kalo dia setuju."

"Atsumu-san udah ga bisa gue ajak ngomong makanya gue ajak lo ketemu mau nanyain hal ini langsung ke lo nya aja." Jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Lo masih suka kan sama gue?"

"Kageyama." Suara Hinata rendah isyarat memperingati, tapi Kageyama tidak peduli tetap meneruskan perkataanya.

"Secara lo kenal gue selama 5 tahun sedangkan sama Atsumu-san lo baru jalan dua bulan lebih. Gue tau perasaan lo ke gue gaakan ilang segampang itu."

Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum Hinata menjawab, berpikir tak ada gunanya mengelak. "Iya, lo bener. rasa gue ke elo masih ada bahkan sampai detik ini. Tapi gue mau kasih tau lo satu hal."

"Waktu gue bareng kak Tsumu, dia bisa bikin gue lupa sama lo. Waktu gue bareng dia, bahkan gak sedetikpun lo lewat dipikiran gue. dia selalu kasih apa yang gak pernah gue minta, selalu kasih apa yang gue butuhin. Gue bahagia sama kak Tsumu."

"Ini jawaban gue, Kags."

"...lo serius?"

"Deadly serious." Tegas Hinata tanpa jeda. "Dan lo tau, gue sama kak Tsumu udah pacaran." Aku Hinata.

"Oh pantes, dia nolak gue waktu gue minta lo."

Hinata terkekeh. "Kalo gue sama kak Tsumu ga pacaran juga dia tetep bakal nolak kok."

"Kok yakin banget?"

"Soalnya yang lagi kita omongin ini kak Tsumu." Hinata tertawa ringan, entah karena apa.

Kageyama tidak mengerti, tapi tak ia permasalahkan. Selanjutnya hanya mereka yang menyantap makan malam sembari mendengarkan ocehan Hinata tentang Atsumu. Kageyama tidak ingat apa yang Hinata bicarakan, pikirannya berkelana pada saat ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Hinata menjauh darinya.

'Oh jadi gini ya rasanya ditolak.'

.

"Tadinya gue mau minta maaf ke elo, tapi gak jadi ah."

"Ya kalo gitu harusnya lo gausah bilang." Hinata sweatdrop. "Makasih traktirannya, lain kali gue yang traktir lo." Ucap Hinata sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Ditunggu."

Sesudahnya mereka berdua hanya diam berdiri di depan cafe, Hinata heran. "Lo.. ga pulang?"

"Gue mau nungguin sampe Atsumu-san jemput lo. Ada yang mau gue sampein ke dia."

"Lah iya! Gue lupa belom kasi tau dia!"

"Cih, boge."

Hinata tertawa, lama tak mendengar kata itu dari kageyama. Tapi begitu dirinya menyalakan layar ponsel, tawa itu luntur. Wajahnya berubah pucat, pikirannya kosong.

"Kenapa?" Tak kunjung menjawab, Kageyama mengintip layar ponsel Hinata.

_From: Kak Kuroo_

_Subjek: none_

_'Dek, Atsumu kecelakaan.'_

"Kageyama, maaf gue pamit sekarang."

"Oi, Hinata!!"

Kageyama tak bisa menghentikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba melesat pergi pun memilih beralih ke motornya. "Astaga dia larinya cepet banget."

Begitu motornya menyusul Hinata, Kageyama berteriak. "Hinata! Kalo mau ke rumah sakit gue bisa anterin lo, naik!"

Wajah Hinata yang sedang kalap otomatis menghampiri Kageyama yang berada di sisi jalan, tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung menaiki ke motor Kageyama. Dan sesampainya di rumah sakit belum sempat Kageyama mengerem, Hinata yang melihat pintu masuk rumah sakit tidak berpikir dua kali dan langsung melompat dari motornya.

"Oi, bahaya boge!"

Kata katanya hanya menggantung diudara, tak terdengar oleh Hinata yang sudah masuk ke rumah sakit. Kageyama menyusul tapi kemudian sadar dirinya tidak dibutuhkan. Ia pun pergi, tidak ingin menganggu Hinata yang sedang panik menanyakan Atsumu di resepsionis.

"Yaudah lah, lain kali aja bilang ke Atsumu-san nya."

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di bangsal rumah sakit, mencari kekasihnya. Namun alih alih melihat Atsumu, dirinya malah melihat Kuroo.

"Kak Kuroo!" 

"Oi dek, udah sampe?"

"Mana kak Tsumu?" Tanyanya panik.

Suara tirai yang terbuka menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Shoyo-kun, kangen kakak ya?" Hinata menghela nafas lega mendengar suara godaan dari kekasihnya. Atsumu dihadapannya berbanding terbalik dengan Atsumu yang Hinata bayangkan.

Tangis lega pun tak bisa Hinata tahan. "Kak tsumu!"

"Loh dek, kenapa nangis?!" Hinata mengabaikan keterkejutan Atsumu. "Kaka yang sakit kok kamu yang nangis sih?"

"Siapa yang gak nangis kalo ada diposisi aku?! Kak Kuroo bilang kaka kecelakaan gimana aku gak nangis?! aku khawatir!"

Atsumu membalas pelukan Hinata, beralih menatap Kuroo yang mengendikkan bahunya. "Lo kalo ngabarin Shoyo ngomongnya jangan macem macem dong anjir."

"Ya gue cuma kasih tau fakta kok. Masih mending gue kabarin, kalo gaada gue Chibi-chan gaakan tau lo di rumah sakit. Lo kan ga bisa ngetik pesan."

"Tangan kiri gue ada kali." Elak Atsumu. "Toh gue juga bisa langsung nelpon tuh."

"Diem ya lo, tadi lo sadar aja nggak! Bukannya terimakasih lo sama gue, padahal gue ada acara sama kenma, tapi gue bela belain anterin lo ke rs."

"Ehehe canda bro."

"Canda canda, gue gampar juga lo anjing!"

"Heh! Gue pasien!"

"Yang luka cuma tangan lo ya, gausah alay! Udalah mending gue cabut. buang buang waktu ngomong sama lo."

"Eh bentar! Bawain motor gue dong, kasiin ke Osamu biar dibenerin ke bengkel sama dia."

"Bawa begimana anjir? Motor lu ancur begitu. Udah diangkut lagian sama polisi buat barang bukti kecelakaan."

Kuroo beralih ke Hinata yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam tangan kanan Atsumu, mengusak rambutnya lembut. "Dek, nitip Atsumu ya!"

Atsumu menepis tangan Kuroo dengan tangan kirinya. "Ih! jangan pegang pegang pacar gue!"

"Dih apaan si lo, yang dipegangnya aja ga protes." Ujar Kuroo julid.

"Kak Kuroo, makasih. Titip salam buat Kenma."

"Iya iya. Daah, chibi-chan." Kuroo pamit meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya tersisa mereka dan beberapa pasien lainnya. 

"Jadi?" Cerca Hinata beralih ke Atsumu.

Atsumu yang mengerti tatapan Hinata menjelaskan. "Kaka cuma keserempet doang dek. Motornya yang kesenggol, kakanya kelempar jadi motornya yang remuk, kakanya gapapa."

"Nih liat, cuma tangan kanan doang yang lecet kok." Penjelasan Atsumu tak dapat menghilangkan raut sedih dan khawatir dari wajah hinata.

"Tapi.. karena yang luka tangan kanan, jadi sementara kaka gabisa bawa motor, gabisa ajak kamu jalan jalan dulu." Senyum sendu ikut menghiasi wajah Atsumu.

"Apanya yang tangan doang."

Hinata menangkup wajah Atsumu dan mencium goresan luka dibawah matanya. Atsumu termanggu, bergeming tanpa suara.

"Ini pasti gara gara kaca helm fullfacenya kaka dibuka jadi ada goresan juga disini."

Hinata kembali memeluk Atsumu, kedua lengannya bergelantung pada leher atsumu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Atsumu, menyembunyikan isak kecilnya dari Atsumu. "Tapi aku seneng kaka gapapa, soalnya aku tadi mikirnya udah macem macem. Takut banget ngebayangin kak tsumu kenapa napa. Syukur, bayangan buruknya gak jadi kenyataan."

"Kita masih bisa jalan jalan ko kak. gak harus naik motor, muter muter di taman sambil jalan kaki juga aku gak masalah. Asalkan tetep sama kak Tsumu, mau kemanapun aku ga masalah." Tambah Hinata lagi. 

Sedangkan yang sedari tadi terdiam memeluk hinata tak kalah erat. "Dek, makasih."

Saat itu, Atsumu juga ikut menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk hinata. Perasaannya campur aduk antara terharu, bahagia dan tidak percaya. Diam diam menyembunyikan alasan dibalik kecelakaan dirinya adalah karena melamun. Tak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata kembali pada Kageyama membuat dirinya tidak tenang dan hilang fokus saat mengendarai motor.

Malam itu Hinata menginap untuk menemani Atsumu. Berbagi kasur dan selimut seadanya yang disediakan rumah sakit, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan satu sama lain dan berbincang ringan untuk menunggu kantuk menjemput.

"Kak, kapan bisa keluar rumah sakit?"

"Besok juga udah bisa kok. Sebelum kamu kesini kaka udah diperiksa dan untungnya gak ada luka dalem. Cuma lengan ini aja katanya agak retak jadi kayaknya bakal di gips beberapa minggu."

"Dek, um.."

Tau Atsumu merasa ragu, Hinata membuka suara. "Tanya aja kak."

"Pertemuan kamu sama Tobio tadi, em.. gimana?"

"Kageyama nanyain aku mau baik lagi atau nggak." Atsumu menunggu perkataan Hinata dengan sabar, meski dengan hati resah. "Tenang aja kak, jawaban aku sama kaya jawaban yang kaka kasih ke Kageyama."

"Kok kamu tau dia nanya ke kakak?"

"Tadi Kageyama kasih tau. Kenapa kaka ga bilang?"

"Tobio bilang mau nanya langsung ke kamu, kaka penasaran sama jawaban kamu dek. Kaka pengen lihat reaksi kamu dan cara kamu naggepin dia kaya gimana, maaf."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kak, jujur sama aku, kaka kecelakaan gara gara mikirin ini, ya?"

"Maaf dek, bukannya kaka ga percaya sama kamu. Cuma.. rasa takut dihati kaka ga bisa ilang, makin dipikirin makin bikin overthinking." Ditengah pikirannya yang sempat kalut, Atsumu berusaha menyusun kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Hinata. Ingin mengungkapkan semua isi dibenaknya.

"Y-ya.. maksudnya selama ini kaka berusaha dapetin kamu, walaupun akhirnya berhasil pake taruhan. Tapi rasa suka, sayang dan cinta kaka ke kamu itu asli, bertahun tahun gue simpen rasa ini dek. Dan saat kamu baru buka hati buat kaka tiba tiba Tobio minta kamu lagi. Kaka ga bisa bayangin kamu pergi, apalagi bayangin harus lepasin kamu. Gue takut dek, takut banget jujur. Gue gak mau."

Hinata yang paham pun membalas. " 'Aku bahagia sama kak Tsumu.  
Aku gak mau ninggalin kak Tsumu.' "

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang gitu ke Kageyama."

Rasa lembut tiba tiba melingkupi Atsumu, membuatnya mencium pucuk kepala Hinata sama lembutnya. "Makasih sekali lagi, dek."

"Nggak, yang harusnya makasih itu aku dan kaka tau apa alesannya." Potong Hinata.

"Gak tau tuh." Goda Atsumu pura pura tidak tahu agar Hinata mau mengatakannya lagi.

"Ih kaka kan baca curhatan aku ke Kenma dari Kak Kuroo!" Hinata menaikkan suaranya, agak emosi.

"Sstt ini udah malem, yang lain udah pada tidur, jangan teriak teriak." Bisik Atsumu pada Hinata.

"Ya abisan kaka nyebelin, baca baca curhatan orang seenaknya."

"Ih, aku kan udah minta maaf."

"Kak Kuroo pasti minta sesuatu dari kaka sebagai imbalan kan?"

"Kok tau?"

"Aku udah hafal wataknya Kak Kuroo dari Kenma." Atsumu hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar suara Hinata.

"Dek, bilang lagi dong." Ucapnya berusaha mengembalikan topik awal.

"Kan waktu itu aku juga udah bilang ke kaka langsung, lewat dm." Hinata masih tetap menolak, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Bukan langsung namanya atuh itu mah!" Atsumu merajuk. "Kaka pengennya denger langsung dari mulut kamu, mumpung kamunya ada didepan kaka."

"Ish nyebelin, banyak maunya!" Hinata mengambil nafas sebelum mengatakannya. "Kak, makasih udah dateng dan bilang kaka suka sama aku, makasih karena mau nerima aku padahal kaka tau siapa orang yang aku suka, makasih udah bikin aku ngerasa dicintain. Makasih. Aku sayang kak Tsumu." 

Seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya yang tak Atsumu duga, Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Atsumu, tak ingin Atsumu melihat wajahnya yang merona. Dilain sisi, Atsumu juga tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Jadi ia tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya, hanya tetap saling berpelukan seperti ini saja mereka sudah tau perasaan satu sama lain. Merasakan kedua detak jantung mereka yang tiba tiba bertempo cepat, serasa akan meledak dan melebur saat itu juga.

"Shoyo-kun, I love you."

"Aku tau."

"Dek, ciuman yang tadi.. boleh aku kembaliin gak?"

"Kenapa izin? Im yours, kak."

"Ah iya, you're mine."

Mereka pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka, memberi jarak. Dengan saling menatap wajah masing masing yang masih memerah, Atsumu meraih tengkuk leher Hinata. Menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut dan perlahan. Baru berpisah saat keduanya sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Dek, tadi kesini sama siapa?"

"Kageyama."

"Dek, ngerasa panas gak sih?"

"Panas kak."

"Jalan jalan bentar yuk, di sekitaran taman rumah sakit aja."

"Boleh."

Hening setelahnya, mereka beranjak dalam diam tak ada sepatah kata apapun.

Lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang mau bicara karena keduanya sedang menahan rasa malu.

**Author's Note:**

> Im just writing fluff stuff :)
> 
> Review onegaishimasu :(


End file.
